


Discoveries on the Discovery

by Minimaliminal



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Im just very gay for this show ok, Lesbians in Space, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimaliminal/pseuds/Minimaliminal
Summary: Ship's sensors are detecting some lesbian activity in the crew's quarters. Currently, it seems to be contained to officers Burnham and Tilly. Continued observation is recommended. In past cases, lesbian activity has been known to spread.I'm starting off gently, but will probably move the rating up to explicit eventually and add some more pairings. Chapters are not necessarily connected and can be read as one-shots.





	1. A Xenoanthropologist Mutineer Thing

Tilly’s soldier thing was quickly becoming a xenoanthropologist mutineer thing, she noted with surprise as her new roommate undressed. She tried her best to seem absorbed in her reading, but there was no way she could fool Michael. The vulcanesque woman was as perceptive as she was difficult to read. Even now with her smooth, muscular back turned, tilly dare not take more than the briefest of glances.

Tilly wondered if Michael was just that sensitive. If her skin could feel not only her gaze but the heated thoughts behind them. It would certainly explain why she kept herself so impeccably buttoned up. Starfleet uniforms never really allow for flagrant displays of skin, but Burnham always took that measure of professional modesty just a hair beyond the point of necessity. When they’d needed to make repairs in the humid-as-hell spore cultivation chamber, she’d chosen to sweat through it rather than even roll up her sleeves. Here in their quarters, she never changes into more casual clothes or even turns down her collar for her own comfort. This moment in her morning routine -after her morning stretches and before breakfast- was the only time that she was anything less than perfectly put together.

And Sylvia Tilly reveled in it. She hoarded every flash of long leg or lean muscle she could capture from the corner of her eye, revisiting them throughout the day when the work dragged on. When the endless equations became too much, she fell into a soft, quilted daydream of tender flesh and firm muscle until Stamets pulled her out of it.

“Enjoying yourself?” Michael asked, tossing her undershirt into the wastebasket in her corner of the room. Sylvia’s heart stopped as she pulls her gaze away from Michael’s lean form.

“Y-yes! This textbook is really enlightening. You know, I’ve always been interested in the mathematical concepts behind Vulcan architecture but all the information I find on it is so terribly written. Mathematicians really must be required to take at least one writing class, I mean seriously where are we the 1700’s? No one actually speaks with this many syllables, it’s archaic.”

Michael steps over to Tilly’s side of the room, deftly snatching the PADD from Tilly’s hands while she was distracted by Michael’s modest but perfectly formed breasts. The fluorescent lighting of starships washed everyone out, but Burnham’s skin seemed to glow beneath it. Sylvia shut her mouth in an attempt to keep herself from openly salivating.

“This is an article on twenty-first century memes and their function in establishing communications with new life forms.” She smirked down at Tilly, her head cocked slightly to convey a meticulously crafted sense of confusion and amusement. She stood as regal as ever despite being half naked.

Sylvia turned redder than her hair, feeling exposed as a raw nerve despite being fully clothed. She wanted to reach out and snog the pants off Michael. She wanted Michael to tackle her to the mattress and devour her whole. She wanted to jump out of the window and into space. For once in her life, she did not want to speak. “I just. I-uhm... You’re just fucking hot, ok?”

Michael gave her a gentle chuckle, tossing her PADD back onto the bed. “You’re cute.”

She continued to get dressed, though significantly slower than usual.

 

Tilly stared openly.


	2. Challenge Accepted

“God, I want to fuck you so bad.” Tilly sighed as Michael got undressed for bed. When the fugitive first came onto the discovery she’d sleep in her clothes, occasionally not even bothering to take off her shoes. Lately, however, she’d taken to sleeping in the nude and taking a torturously long time to get to that state.

Tilly would like to believe that she was getting more comfortable with the idea of vulnerability, but even naked she was never vulnerable. There might very well be daggers hidden between those perfect thighs.

She laughed, her eyes glittering like the stars outside her window. Like the stars, there was a nuclear furnace behind that light. Like the stars, that heat would forever be beyond reach. “Oh, you don’t want to open that can of worms.”

“Why not?” Tilly asked, embarrassed by how her tone betrayed her desperation. “You can’t claim professionality. Everyone on board is screwing each other left and right. It happens on all starships.”

Michael rolled her eyes as she quickly removed her makeup with a cleansing pad. “That is very much not my concern. Just trust me on this, Tilly”

Sylvia rolled over in a huff, resigned to getting herself off with a standard issue ‘personal massager’ until she passed out.

Roughly a week passed before Sylvia couldn’t help but to bring it up again. A week of closely observing Michael’s long legs and how they moved or the way her fingers danced over touchscreens. Every time her back was turned, Sylvia imagined how glorious it would be to just reach out and touch her. She became painfully aware of just how tight and stuffy regulation uniforms could be and constantly wondered at how Michael wore it as easily as her own skin.

“Why?” She asked softly as Michael undressed. She knew she didn’t need to elaborate. She never needed to explain the context of whatever thought that bypassed her mind on its way out of her mouth, Michael could always put it together.

Michael took on a distant look as she wriggled out of her pants, giving Sylvia a lovely view of her panties. They were standard issue black briefs but on her tender ass, they looked as luxurious as vintage silk lingerie.

“I… shouldn’t.” She said simply. Neatly folding her clothes with the same regal manner as always. “There would be... consequences.”

“By my calculations and extensive experiments in this area, the only consequences are dehydration, soreness and on one occasion, a broken wrist,” Sylvia said, determined to sound as reasonable as possible. She was trying to bed the queen of reason. Nothing but rock-solid logic could seduce her.

Michael sat on the edge of Tilly’s bed, a soft but apologetic smile crossing her face. She leaned in and talked low, as though sharing a secret. “My first and last sexual experience was shortly after boarding the Shenzou. Being away from Vulcan rigidity and near other humans opened up new… opportunities. So, the first time a crewmate proposed some casual sex to blow off some steam, I accepted. Then he got tired and I asked if he had any friends. Five hours later, when duty called and I failed to answer, an officer found me in a common room, being taken by three to five crew members whose names I never learned.”

Sylvia salivated, the image of poised, elegant Michael Burnham getting fucked halfway to Sunday laid itself out in her mind like a baroque painting. She imaged an orgy of debauchery set against the backdrop of the pristine Shenzou. Michael would be bent over a bench or even a pool table as random crew members ravaged her, the calm demeanor she wore stripped off to reveal the intense passion of what would soon be Starfleet’s first mutineer as she chased her own pleasure. Sylvia couldn’t imagine anyone turning down such an opportunity or not at least staying to watch. When presented with a body like hers, a finely tuned Stradivarius never yet played, what choice did anyone have but to at least hear it sing?

Sylvia would never speak the words aloud, but she would’ve gladly died in the battle of the binary stars if it meant being able to witness that.

“I was reprimanded harshly but the incident was passed off as a fluke caused by unique circumstances.” Michael’s head was bowed slightly, but her back was still straight as ever. She showed humility but never shame. “So, when I say you would not be able to satisfy me, please understand that it is not a judgment of your skills.”

Michael patted her hand with a gentle smile and crawled into her own bed, giving Tilly one last flash of bare flesh.

As the lights died down, she replayed the conversation in her head. It was by far the hottest rejection she had ever received, which in some ways made it just as frustrating as an inexplicable ghosting.

Still, Sylvia Tilly did not take it as unfair judgment. It was a challenge and she intended to tackle it with all the serious consideration and planning which she dedicated to her prospective captainship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured going through adolescence on Vulcan can royally fuck a person's sexual development, so I devised a kind of quasi-pon farr scenario that's more psychological than biological and not deadly. Basically, if you spend you're entire life trying to keep a horny cat in a bag, the cat will be understandably angry once it's let out and won't be easy to control.
> 
> So Michael just chose to never open that bag again.
> 
> Also, if anyone needs some cool down material, imagine Sarek trying to give teenager Michael advice on how to control her human urges to mate. Or teenager Michael having to sit through Vulcan sex ed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my first foray into F/F smut. There'll probably be more where that came from cause this show makes me gay as fuck and I am obsessed. Next one will be steamier, but will probably have to wait until after finals.


End file.
